


she should always get what she wants

by urcadelimabean



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anne knows what she wants but Jack takes a little persuading, Brief mention of past sexual abuse, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcadelimabean/pseuds/urcadelimabean
Summary: He had been upset the first time she suggested it to him. Not because he...didn't want to. It was complicated.





	she should always get what she wants

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before season 1, and before Anne has her sexual awakening. I see them becoming platonic life partners but this 100% happened first.

He had been upset the first time she suggested it to him. Not because he...didn't want to. It was complicated.

“It ain’t so different from anything we’ve already done, Jack,” Anne muttered.

Jack let out a humorless laugh. “That’s not true.” He paused. “It’s not supposed to be like that,” he said hotly.

Not supposed to be like what? He wasn’t supposed to make himself vulnerable to her like that? Make her take care of him…have him play that role? He certainly wasn’t supposed to want it as badly as he did.

He had left without any such admission to her. Would she see him as less of a man if they went through with this? But then why would she suggest it, laying the wooden cock on the bed between them as if it was something she wanted, and was willing to do for him. _To_ him.

He thought about how vulnerable she had been their first time together, even knowing that he loved her, even knowing that he would never push her in a direction she didn’t want to go. But he knew despite all that, there must have been an element of horror in it for her: being in bed again with a man, even a man that she wanted, feeling his skin against her skin, feeling his warmth, trying not to let it bring back the sensations of violence. Jack felt a sharp pang of shame, knowing how hard it had been for her. It made his reluctance now seem incredibly small in comparison. She had been in more vulnerable place that he was now, fearing--what--emasculation?

He got into their bed and lay beside her, watched her raise her head to look up at him.

“Darling,” he began quietly.

“You don’t have to say anything.“

“But I do,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I reacted like I did. It’s just…I fail to see how you won’t see me as less of a man if we do this.”

Anne shook her head, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “I don’t love you because you’re a man, Jack. I wouldn’t give a fuck if you had a cock or not, if you let someone fuck you or not. I just thought you might want this. Tell me you don’t and I’ll forget it.”

He looked down, bit his lip. She sat up, her loose shirt riding up over her bare thighs. Her gaze made Jack feel naked, when he was only half undressed, shirt discarded beside their bed.

He opened his mouth to speak, felt his face grow hot. She cupped his cheek with her hand, urging him to look at her. “I’m not supposed to want…something like this,” he whispered.

Anne looked at him tenderly, with a mixture of worry and exasperation. “Not supposed to…Who gives a fuck what other people think?”

“You know I do,” Jack whispered.

Anne shook her head. “Only opinions should matter right now are yours and mine. If you want something, ain’t it your right to ask for it?” Jack let out a breathless laugh. "You have to tell me you want it,“ she urged him quietly.

“Have you thought about this before?” he asked, avoiding the question.

Anne looked away and then glanced back at him almost shyly. “Yeah. I have.”

Jack was already getting hard, despite how ashamed it made him feel to want something like this from her. "Do you…like thinking about it?“ he managed.

She straddled his hips, and Jack cursed inwardly, knowing that she could feel how hard he was against her. She took his hand and guided it between her legs, so that he would feel how wet she was. “What if I did like thinking about it…” she murmured, grimacing. “Would you mind?” She looked at him, her face slightly flushed, lips parted.

Jack shook his head wordlessly. She bent down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll drop it,” she murmured as she pulled away.

Jack swallowed, bit his lip and glanced up at her. “No, I do.” He felt a rush of relief at the confession, and excitement mixed with shame for going ahead with this.

Anne touched his hand, then climbed off him, reaching beside the bed. Jack closed his eyes and breathed out a shallow breath, listening as she came back back and sat between his legs, felt her rest her hands lightly on his thighs.

“Darling, shouldn’t you go first?” he asked.

“No, I want it like this.” She undid his trousers and pulled them down over his hips, then all the way off.

Jack inhaled sharply as she took his cock in one hand, and pushed her fingers gently inside him. She was right, it’s not like they hadn’t already done this part. But it felt different, knowing what she was about to do to him. Jack arched his back a little, and gritted his teeth, tried not to whimper at the smallest movement of her fingers inside him or her palm stroking his cock.

Anne pulled away for a moment, and Jack heard her rubbing oil on the wooden cock, couldn’t bare to open his eyes. She pressed a short kiss against his mouth and Jack finally looked at her, her hair hanging down around her face. It was intoxicating to feel simultaneously so safe and so vulnerable with her.

“I want you to turn over, Jack,” she murmured quietly.

Jack nodded and did as she said without speaking, secretly relieved that she wouldn’t see his face while she was fucking him–-or was it that he’d rather her fuck him this way, grinding him down on the bed?

Her body pressed against him, her slender hips fitting behind his, her chest against his back. She pressed a peck to the back of his neck, then whispered, brushing her lips over his ear: “You alright?”

“Yes, fine,” he managed. He let his head fall forward, bracing his arms against the mattress.

“Stop it. I can practically hear you fucking thinking,” Anne muttered. “It ain't helping me _or_ you. If you can’t rationalize wanting this yet, just say you’re doing it for me, yeah?”

“Alright, darling,” Jack whispered.

Her wanting to fuck him like this--fantasizing about it no less--certainly made it difficult to keep up his inner monologue about how shameful it should be. She should always get what she wanted--that was a rule Jack had lived by from the start.

It also made him even hotter, knowing she wanted to do this to him.

She ran a hand down his back and took his hips, urging him to spread his legs just a little more for her. Then she thrust slowly inside him, and Jack couldn’t help but let out a half-moan half-gasp. She pushed him down gently but firmly against the bed, feeling him accept her, and then began to fuck him, slowly but deeply, holding him by his hips.

Jack bit down on his hand hard to stop from moaning, but couldn’t stop himself from arching his back and pushing back against her, urging her deeper. Then she took his wrists and placed them above his head. Jack understood that she wanted him to stay like that, pinned and helpless beneath her, completely at her mercy. She pushed her fingers into his mouth, as she often liked to do, and Jack moaned needily as she pressed against his tongue. She was gagging him with her hand, simultaneously forcing those noises Jack had fought so hard to repress. He didn’t know how much longer he would last with her cock inside him and her fingers in his mouth.

He heaved a breath as she released him, settling her hands on his hips again as she ground him down harder against the bed. "Does it hurt?“ she asked quietly. He could hardly form any words to reply, and she seemed to realize this, touching the back of his neck and murmuring, “Tell me if it does.”

She began to breath faster as she rocked her hips forward hard, and Jack opened his mouth in a silent gasp. Her being this rough with him--it should hurt, by rights, although she had been gentle and slow in working up to this point. Now she was seeing how much he could take, and Jack was relieved that he didn’t have to beg her to fuck him hard and rough like this, that she was just doing as she wanted with him like she always did.

“Is that good, Jack?”

He knew she got her answer in the way he moaned beneath her with each thrust. His chest was heaving. He gritted his teeth, feeling himself getting so, so close. It was so much pressure, coiled inside him. Even the smallest brush of the sheets against his cock made him whimper.

“Darling,” he managed, “ _Anne…please…_ ”

Anne’s fingernails bit into his skin as she held him by both hips, and thrust him down harder on the bed, making him start to curse. “Is that what you want?” she asked breathlessly. " _Fuck_ , Jack...you feel--" She breathed out once, hard.

Knowing that she liked this, hearing it in her voice, finally put him over the edge. He came with a groan and relaxed against the mattress, uncurling his hands from fists, dazed and breathless.

Anne withdrew, and he heard her unstrapping the wooden cock from her hips before she pressed her body to him again, and pressed a brief kiss against his back. Her lips moved to the side of his neck, and she urged him to turn over, then kissed his mouth briefly as she began fingering herself. Jack smoothed his hands over her hair and tilted his head in for another kiss. She guided his hand between her legs and rocked against him, breathing a little harder and breaking away for a moment.

“What can I do?” he whispered.

“Just like this,” Anne breathed as she ground against him, showing him what she wanted him to do with his hands as she did. She was so wet, and Jack didn’t want to rush it as he moved his hand gently against her, but he also didn’t want to make her wait too much. She moved against his hand with little noises of pleasure and then went silent, panting like she did when she was close. Jack pressed kisses to her neck and chest, lowering himself between her legs and looking up at her for permission.

She tangled her hands on his hair and urged him down between her legs, and he obeyed, opening his mouth against her and finding her hand with his own. Her other hand massaged the back of his head as he kissed and sucked and touched her, just how she liked. She squeezed his hand hard as she came, her other hand still pressing his mouth tightly against her, urging him to continue until the waves of her orgasm had receded. He looked up at her breathlessly, studying her face.

She took a deep breath and pulled him up into her arms, resting her forehead against his.

“How do you feel?” she murmured.

Jack buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Wonderful, darling.” It was hard to feel ashamed of anything when he felt this good. He stroked her hair. “Thank you for being so patient with me.”

Anne made a small noise of amusement like a snort. “You liked it enough to do it again sometime?”

Jack let out a laugh and pulled back to look at her. “If I said no, would you believe me for a second?”

Anne pursed her lips, trying not to smile.


End file.
